


Эм, что?

by saturniade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Humanstuck, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturniade/pseuds/saturniade
Summary: Соулмейт АУ, в котором первые слова, которые тебе скажет соулмейт, написаны где-то на твоим теле (хотя слова есть не у всех). В главных ролях: великолепно-неловкая Канайя, гейски-паникующая Роуз и надоедливо-уклончивый Дейв.





	Эм, что?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Um, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780188) by [saccharomyces_cerevisibae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae). 
  * A translation of [Um, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780188) by [saccharomyces_cerevisibae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae). 



> honestly? i have no idea how ao3 works. bear with me  
> crosspost with/фикбуковая версия — https://ficbook.net/readfic/5312179

— Роооооуз. Роуз. Да ладно, Роуз, ты меня не слушаешь, а знаешь, какие сумасшедшие биты ты пропускаешь? Типа, совсем бешеные, не получили вовремя прививку и теперь бегают с пеной у рта как-

Не отрывая глаз от ноутбука, Роуз перебила поток мысли Дейва, слегка прогнувшись от того, как её брат опёрся о её плечи в очевидной попытке привлечь внимание.

— Дейв, цыц. Я думаю.

Дейв фыркнул.

— О чём думаешь? Как соблазнить эту мадмазель из библиотеки, на чью страницу ты пялишься уже десять минут?

— Не пялюсь, а изучаю. Это тонкое искусство, и я не могу сосредоточиться, пока один мой брат выплёскивает в мою сторону свои витиеватые издёвки напополам с сомнительными метафорами.

— Эй, просто чтоб ты знала, мои «сомнительные метафоры» дают мне повышенное внимание от сомнительных девчонок, вчера я достал три номера и даже не вспотел. Моя аура мачо разит хлеще купидонских стрел, никто не может устоять перед такой лакомой жопкой.

Наконец обратив взгляд на Дейва, Роуз насмешливо подняла бровь.

— Ах, ты о тех девчонках, что делают с тобой проект по палеонтологии? Потому мы с ними встречались и, хоть я не люблю предполагать, не основываясь на фактах, я уверена в их сапфических наклонностях. Неужели твоя “аура мачо” поразила не их, а нашего общего друга Карката?

Дейв покраснел.

— Что, нет, мы просто проводим много времени вместе, смотрим кинцо, едим лапшу, знаешь, как стопроцентно платонические друзья, не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— О, я вижу. Как в тот раз, когда я пришла домой в разгар вашей ночёвки и застала вас спящими в обнимку на диване? Напоминаю, что у тебя были засосы.

— Да сколько раз повторять, то были синяки, — покраснев до самых ушей, сказал Дейв, — не засосы, по мне просто попали шарами. Пейнтбольными. Не то что б я думаю, что если тебе нравится получать шарами по шее — это что-то плохое, наверное, хотя они бы вряд ли оставили синяк, хотя хз, может, есть такой чувак с мировым рекордом по силе удара яиц, но Каркат мой парень блять, то есть мой парнишка, друган, и братаны не лупят друг друга шарами.

— Очень интересное объяснение, особенно то, как ты углубился в тему-

— ТАК ВОТ, — сказал Дейв, отрываясь от Роуз и переползая к дальнему краю дивана подальше от её психоаналитических щупалец, — может, расскажешь мне об этой леди из библиотеки, Папайе или как там её? Почему бы тебе не подойти к ней и не посмотреть, что она тебе скажет? Типа, у тебя в отличие от некоторых есть слова.

— Мы уже об этом говорили, и я сомневаюсь, что они хоть что-то значат. Если мой соулмейт достаточно косноязычна и/или глупа, чтобы ответить изящным «Эм, что?» на то, что я ей скажу в нашу первую встречу, то мы вряд ли сможем сойтись на всю жизнь, — парировала Роуз.

— Ага. И поэтому ты собираешься сталкерить бедную Мамайю, пока не убедишься, что она достаточно интеллектуальна для тебя?

Отвернувшись к ноутбуку, Роуз бросила:

— Её зовут Канайя, и я бы попросила тебя не мешать мне. Смею тебя заверить, что она несомненно интеллигентна, я видела, как она читала обширную, хоть и кажущуюся бессистемной подборку литературы.

Дейв хихикнул и спросил в ответ:

— Надеюсь, это были «Сумерки»? Потому что ты бы не стала искать её по соцсетям, не убедившись в её любви к бульварному вампирскому чтиву.

Роуз снова отвлеклась от монитора, чтобы кинуть уничижающий взгляд на Дейва.

— Для меня не настолько важен её вкус в фентезийных романах. И там была Энн Райс, имей уважение.

— О-о-о, любит классику? Считай, я вас уже благословил.

— Она неизмеримо элегантна, так что мой единственный шанс завоевать её сердце — Википедия и тщательный выбор слов, поэтому я попрошу тебя не отвлекать меня от моей подготовки.

На несколько минут их квартира погрузилась в благословенную тишину, пока Дейв не хрюкнул и не сказал:

— Ты пялишься на её аватарку уже четверть часа.

— Я изучаю, Дейв. Изучаю.

***

 

Следующая неделя стала одной из самых изматывающих в жизни Роуз, не то чтобы она это признавала. Ей удалось изучать Канайю из-за книжных шкафов четыре раза, попытаться подойти шесть раз и целый один раз стоять перед ней несколько долгих секунд, беспомощно разевая рот и в итоге позорно убежав.

Канайя, к облегчению Роуз, не обращала на это внимания. Она выглядела совершенно поглощённой изучением кипы разномастных книг, разложенной вокруг неё. Время от времени она разворачивала блокнот на пружине и делала аккуратные заметки, хмуря брови и закусив нижнюю губу.

Это, к несчастью для Роуз, было ненормально привлекательно и делало задачу подойти к Канайе ещё сложнее.

После нескольких полных агонии дней, Роуз в очередной раз подошла к Канайе, в глубине души надеясь, что та снова её не заметит.

Канайя заметила.

Несколько добрых секунд всё, о чём Роуз могла думать — чёткая фраза «Я гей», пока Канайя, волшебная превосходная Канайя, смотрела своими прекрасными глазами на совершенно красное лицо Роуз. Тщательно продуманный анализ всех книг, что лежали на столе, был немедленно забыт.

Канайя начала хмурить свои (волшебные превосходные) брови и, запаниковав, Роуз выпалила:

— Привет, я Роуз и, _блять_ , эм, то, как Энн Райс использует вампиров, чтобы объединить образ человека и монстра, очень необычно, особенно учитывая, что вампиры в её эпоху чаще всего были антагонистами и вследствие этого олицетворяли зло, что в свою очередь поднимает вопрос об особенностях её психологической картины, в смысле, чтобы заставить её до такой степени симпатизировать монстрам, в её жизни должно было произойти нечто, изменившее навязываемое мнение о вампирах, тем более, если принять во внимание её христианское воспитание, хотя это может быть и ситуацией, противоположной таковой у Лавкрафта с его гидрофобией и вытекающей, извини за каламбур, склонностью помещать спрутов и подобных существ для нагнетания элемента хоррора в свои работы, также возможно, что Энн избежала встречи с классической интерпретацией кровососов в детстве и положительные о них истории повлияли на её стиль письма так же, как Джеймс Джойс был обременён горем, сопутствующим смерть его матери, и вводил элементы католицизма и алкоголизма в большинство своих работ но, блять яслишкоммногоговорю, В ОБЩЕМ, что думаешь по этому поводу?

Роуз стояла, дрожа от нервного напряжения, залившись краской по плечи, пока Канайя медленно поднимала руки и достала из-под хиджаба наушники.

— Эм, что? — неуверенно спросила она, звуча серьёзно обеспокоенной ментальным здоровьем Роуз.

Последняя стояла, как громом поражённая, пытаясь вспомнить, как говорить.

— Я… что… ты, ты сказала, блять, то есть, я… Привет, меня зовут Роуз.

В голове Канайи что-то щёлкнуло; подбирая слова, она осторожно произнесла:

— «Привет, я Роуз и, блять, эм, то, как Энн Райс использует вампиров, чтобы объединить образ человека и монстра, очень необычно»?

Роуз слабо кивнула.

По-прежнему взвешивая каждое слово, Канайя продолжила:

— И ты хотела узнать, что я думаю по поводу работ Энн Райс, Лавкрафта и Джеймса Джойса, в сочетании с их анализом по Фрейду?

— Возможно, — прохрипела Роуз.

— Что ж, — начала Канайя, — я думаю, что их сложно охватить даже после часов изучения темы, представленной здесь, — она указала на свою левую руку, под костяшками которой с «Привет, я Роуз и блять» начиналась полоса текста, уходя под рукав и наверняка продолжаясь до самого плеча.

Пару секунд Роуз оцепенело смотрела на эти пять судьбоносных слов на руке Канайи перед тем, как, захохотав, оттянуть свой рукав, показывая «Эм, что?», написанную в ощутимо большем шрифте.

Канайя рассмеялась в ответ, заслуживая несколько недовольных шиканий от посетителей библиотеки.

— Можно? — спросила Роуз, широко улыбаясь и протягивая руку.

— Конечно, — ответила Канайя, улыбаясь в ответ и пожимая протянутую руку. — Привет, меня зовут Канайя.

— Ты, наверное, уже знаешь, — хихикнула Роуз, — но просто на всякий случай. Привет, я Роуз.

**Author's Note:**

> i really should start posting my translations to ao3


End file.
